Spindle locking mechanisms for electric saws or other power-operated tools are old in the art. For example, the mechanisms of the prior art may comprise a spring-loaded axially-movable pin that is selectively pushed by the operator to engage an apertured plate carried in the drive train for the blade or other tool element, thereby locking the spindle and facilitating removal of the blade. The art has also taught the use of a pivoted latching lever with serrations on its outer surface to accommodate a manual manipulation; the latching lever engages an apertured plate mounted on the spindle. These prior art teachings, while generally satisfactory, are unduly complicated and hence somewhat expensive.